Generating and updating software code is generally very complicated with the software code having many different software pieces. For example, one piece of software may be directed to a particular feature of the overall software code. As an example, if the overall software code is directed towards an application, a piece of the software code may be directed to a particular function within the application. The software code is generally stored in a software repository that allows different users to access the software code in order to edit (e.g., add, delete, change, etc.) a particular piece or function of the software.
Typically, when working on a piece of the software code, the user or programmer may create a code branch. Creation of a code branch includes duplicating the selected or requested object or piece of code and creating a branch of the duplicated object that allows modification to the branch, but does not change the primary object. Thus, modification of the piece of code can happen in parallel to other modifications of similar or other branches. The creation of a code branch allows the user to work on the chosen piece of code without affecting the other pieces of software code. Additionally, the user can work on the piece of code without preventing other users from working on the same piece of code or other pieces of code which may be dependent on the code the user is modifying.